Three's a crowd
by Silverblaze2104
Summary: After Frisk frees the monsters, she finds a way to get back Chara's and Asriel's bodies and they live together with Toriel. Monsters and humans live together peacefully on the surface, but old problems return to haunt Frisk. Can Frisk protect the things she cares for, or will the skeletons hidden in her closet come back for revenge? Frisk/Chara are female. FLUFF/LEMON/SIN included.
1. Chapter 1

~~~ Frisk POV

Fianlly, the barrier has been broken and I'm watching the sunset with all my friends. Even though I'm happy, I still have two more people to save before I get the true happy ending that I want. I tell mom to wait for me while I go back to do some stuff. Mom agrees and I make my way all the way back to the Ruins. I walk past the house mom and I shared before I left for Snowdin. I walked to the hole where I first fell into the Underground and spotted a familiar patch of golden flowers with 1 lone flower that was taller than the rest that was facing away from me. I notice Chara's ghost sitting next to Flowey as they both look away from me.

"Go away Frisk." Chara says, her back still facing me. "Go back with the others, you're all free now... So go..." I walk behind them and I stand defiantly. I was bringing both of them back, and nothing was going to stop me. I take a step forward but stopped immediately as a vine shoots up from the ground and points itself at my face. "We told you to go away Frisk." I stood my ground. I came this far, I wasn't going to give up now! "GO AWAY!" Flowey yells as the vine slams itself into the ground in front of my feet. I walk up to them both and sit in front of both of them. "I'm not going, until you go with me." Flowey and Chara look up at me with surprised faces, but they immediately go back to their former state. "Frisk." Chara says. "We're dead, you can't bring back dead people."

I pull Chara up and she stands on my left. I get both of them to look at me as I transfer a small amount of my Determination to Flowey. Flowey starts to glow a bright white light and Chara and I shield our eyes. When the glowing ceased, instead of Flowey, Asriel stood in his place. Asriel looked to me with sorrowful eyes and said "Frisk, even if you can do this, it won't last long. Face it Frisk, you can't bring us back..."

I tell them I know, that this was just to prove my concept to them. "Chara, Asriel, I'm going to the surface. Both of you are coming." I pull out my SOUL and let it float in my right hand while I gather a ball of Determintion in my left. "Frisk? What are you doing?" Asriel and Chara ask worriedly. I hold out my SOUL in front of the three of us and I drive the ball of Determination into my SOUL. Chara and Asriel tried to stop me but they were too late. I'd done it... I'd broke my SOUL into three pieces. I didn't have much time, I was already starting to lose consciousness. I drew one piece of my broken SOUL back into my chest while both my hands held one piece each. I slammed both my hands onto Chara's and Asriel's chest and the two pieces enter their chests. The last thing I saw was the three of us stumbling about before I fell to the ground and I lost consciousness.

~~~ Asriel POV

"Ugh... my head..." I say as I sit up. "It... It worked! Frisk did it! She actually did it!"

"Yup, she did." I turn to look at Chara, who had propped herself against the wall. Chara and I look to Frisk as she stirs. "Hehe... I told you... it'd work."

"So, what now?" I ask. "Now, we go back to the others and we live on the surface." Frisk says with a bright smile. Chara and I stand up but our legs start shaking and we fall on our butts. "Why can't we stand?" I ask. "Maybe... Maybe it's because you two haven't been using your legs so they still aren't used to your weight yet?" Frisk says. "Guess we'll have to wait here then" Frisk says as she sit down in between the two of us.

Eventually, Chara and I were finally able to stand and walk on our own before we began making our way back to the barrier. Frisk told us to wait for her signal before coming out. We nodded our heads and Frisk walked out.

~~~ Frisk POV

"Mom."

"Ah, my child. Did you complete whatever it is?"

"Yes."

"Good. Everyone is ready to head down the mountain. We were just waiting for you to return before doing so."

"Mom, I have some people I want you to meet." Mom looks at me with a puzzled look as I continue. "Actually, I want both you and Asgore to meet some people." I turn and signal to Chara and Asriel and they step out. Mom covers her mouth with her hands as she tears up while Asgore stares in disbelief. "C-chara... A-asriel... Is it really you?"

"I-it's us... mom, dad." Chara chokes out. Chara and Asriel ran up to mom and the four of them had a group hug. "Mission complete..." I mutter to myself. After the group hug, mom and Asgore turn to me and give me a hug as well. "Frisk... I have no idea how you did this, but thank you." All of us make our way down the mountain, ready to meet the humans.

Soon, the monsters made contact with humans. At first, the humans were a little cautious of the monsters, but eventually humans warmed up to monsters. Now monsters can be seen all over the world. Chara, Asriel and I became the ambassadors to the monsters and we help Asgore manage the monster-human relationship while going to school. Speaking of school, mom opened up her dreams school and is the principal there. Mom has finally forgiven Asgore for the previous five children, but she doesn't see him as the one she fell in love with. Asgore is still king of the monsters, but he's also the gardener at mom's school and the representative of the monsters.

Alphys became a big shot scientist and even became the leading researcher of SOULs. Undyne started her very own gym where many people come to her to be trained. Even some famous martial artists go to her to be trained. Mettaton was a instant hit and became an idol with Napstablook being Mettaton's personal DJ. Papyrus finally joined the royal guard and now he and Sans protect Chara, Asriel and I as his first job as a royal guard member. It's the perfect job for him. Chara, Asriel and I live with mom in a two story house while Sans and Papyrus live in a house that looks identical to their house in Snowdin except without the snow. Even all the things they had back in their house in Snowdin was in their new house, and all at the exact same places to boot!

However, no one except Sans ,Chara and Asriel knew of the RESET, SAVE and LOAD ability.

Today, mom was bringing us to the park for a picnic. Chara and I packed up the things we were bringing there while mom and Asriel prepared our food. Once everything was ready, the four of us got into the car and mom drove us to the park. At the park, there was a huge playground with a few children already playing in it. The four of us set up the mat and our things in the field that faced the playground before having our own fun at the playground. After about an hour of playing, I decided to take a walk around the park. There were many different plants and a there was even a small pond filled with fish.

Hearing someone scream, I turn around and see a women running to a young girl who's standing under a tall tree. It was in that moment that I noticed that one of the tree branches had a huge crack in it and was about to fall. Instinctively, I gather my Determination into my left hand as my eyes glowed slightly. The next moment, the tree branch fell and I closed my left hand into a fist. Using the least amount of power affordable, I pushed the branch out of the path of the little girl and it had barely missed her, making it look like it was simply luck that the branch had missed her. I was afraid that someone had seen me use my powers, but luckily, it seemed that everyone was too focused on the girl to notice. I breathed a sigh of relief as I deactivate my powers and my eyes return to normal and my Determination dissipates from my left hand. I turn around and make my my way back to my family.

 _'No one can know... No one must know, this secret of mine... Especially not Chara and Asriel...'_

* * *

 **Speech:** "Hello"

 **Thoughts:** _'Hello'_

 **If you liked this fanfic, why don't you check out my 3 other UT fanfics as well? 'My Shining Star' is posted on Tuesdays, 'Three's a crowd' on Thursday, 'Come find me' on Friday and 'Our little Garden' on Sunday. This fanfic will crossover with my other 3 UT fanfics.**

 **PM/Review if you have anything you want to say to me, I'm also very open to criticism.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 _ **~Until our dreams fade to dust**_


	2. Chapter 2

~~~ X X X POV

"Ma'am, the scout is ready, what are your orders?" Turning away from what I was doing, I see a man standing at attention and saluting to me. "Good, send him in." I say. "As you wish." The man says before walking away. Turning back, I return my attention to a picture sitting on the table. "You'll come back, whether you want to or not."

~~~ Frisk POV

"Chara, wake up." I say, trying to shake Chara awake. "Mm... five more minutes Frisk..." Chara mumbles as she rolls over so her back is facing me. "Chara, you said the exact same thing half an hour ago! Come on, wake up!" I try shaking Chara using more strength this time but she still refused to get up. Time for my trump card. I get off the bed and take two steps back before running to the bed and jumping, arms and legs spread open before landing on Chara. "Owf! What the hell was that for Frisk!?" Chara says loudly. "You didn't want to wake up. You forced me to do this." I say, getting off from Chara and standing up. "Breakfast is almost ready, mom wants you down in ten minutes."

"Alright, alright. I'm coming."

Satisfied with Chara's answer, I leave the bedroom that Chara, Asriel and I share and making my way down. On my way down, I see Asriel watching television on the couch. "Morning Azzy, what are you watching?"

"Morning Frisk. I'm watching a magic show."

"Cool, anyway, mom says breakfast is gonna be ready in ten minutes. Oh, and I managed to wake Chara up."

"I know, I heard Chara. You jumped on her again didn't you?"

"Yup." Taking a seat next to Asriel, I pull out my phone to check a message I had received before I pocket the device and watch the magic show with Asriel. "Children, breakfast if ready!" I hear mom call us from the kitchen. "Coming mom." Walking over to the dining table, I see pancakes of varying flavors placed on the table in preparation for breakfast. Taking my seat, Asriel takes his seat on my right while Chara takes her seat on my left. "Thanks mom, I'm starving!" Chara says as she grabs the chocolate syrup and pours a monstrous amount of chocolate on her stack of pancakes. Asriel pours some pancake syrup on his while I grab the bottle of cinnamon syrup and pour some on mine. Mom takes me place at the table and pours some pancake syrup on her pancakes along with some butter. Once we're all full, mom and I place the dishes in the sink and begin to wash and dry them while Asriel returns to watching the magic show and Chara goes to back to our room. "Thank you for helping me wash the dishes Frisk." Mom says as she pats my head. "No problem mom. I was happy to help." Drying my hands, I walk up to our room and find Chara playing a game on the gaming console we have in our room. "Hey Frisk, wanna play with me?"

"Sure, you ready to have get your ass kicked?"

"Is that what you think? Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson~."

"Oh it is on!"

"Bring it!"

Grabbing the other controller, I seat down next to Chara and we change the game to multiplayer mode. "So, how are we gonna settle this?" I ask Chara. "Simple. Whoever gets a higher score wins. Ready? Three... two... one... Go!"

"I win! Suck it Frisk!" Chara yells. "No! I was so close!" It's been about two hours since we started playing and all four games were won by Chara. I came so close to beating her in the last game too! Deciding to take a break, I place the controller I used back to its original position on top of the console and walk out the room. Just as I close the door, I sense something strange, something I haven't felt in a while, and I'm glad I haven't until now. I hurriedly walk down the stairs and into the storeroom to grab a roll of duct tape before making my way out of the house, ignoring mom's and Asriel's calls. Once I'm out, I start running to the source of the disturbance. When I get there, I can't sense it as well, most likely because the source moved to a different position. Closing my eyes and concentrating once more, I trace its new position and this time, I run there from within the trees, making sure to make as little sound as possible. As I got closer, I slowed down to a jog. Finally, I hide behind a bush so I wouldn't be spotted by the suspicious man hiding behind a rock. He wore a black coat with a hood that obstructed his face. On his coat was a big yellow heart with six smaller hearts of the other six SOUL types around the bigger yellow heart. It was a symbol I recognised all too well. Standing up slowly, I take a tentative step forward towards the suspicious individual a watching him for a reaction before I made my next move. When he didn't notice me, I took a few more steps until I was behind him. Taking him by surprise, I jump onto him and wrap my arms around his neck in a choke hold to knock him out while I wrapped my legs around the man's arms and stomach, pinning his arms to his torso. He trashed around and even knocked me against the rock in an attempt to knock me off. However, I held on until he finally lost consciousness. As his body hit the ground, I loosened my arms and legs and sat down next to him, breathing heavily. Quickly, I take out the roll of duct tape and tape his arms behind him and taped his legs together. I drag him deeper into the forest. When I feel that we're far enough, I prop him up against a tree, pull his hood off his head and wait for him to wake up.

Five to ten minutes later, he finally wakes up. Immediately, he tried to run but the duct tape prevented him from doing so. "Who are you!? What do you want with me!? Why did you tie me up!?" As expected, he's pretending to be innocent. "I know what you were doing, why were you spying on the monsters? Who is your target?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Acting dumb are we?"

"Let me go! I know nothing!"

 _'This is getting nowhere...'_ *sigh* "Tell me, was it the head of the seven families that sent you? Or was it the head of the yellow family that sent you? Answer me!" I yell, shaking him violently. The man's eyes widen, clearly surprised at my knowledge. All of a sudden, an envelope drops onto the ground. Letting go of him, I prop him back up against the tree and bend down to pick up the envelope. The envelope is plain white except for a red wax seal on the back of the envelope, sealing the envelope shut. _'So it was her after all...'_ Placing the envelope in my pocket, I return my attention to the man in front of me. _'Now, the question is what to do with him. Letting him go is not an option either. I could hand him over to the royal guard, but first...'_

"Hey you, do you who I am?" The man looks at me and shakes his head. _'As expected, he doesn't know who I am. Guess it's safe to hand him over to the royal guard.'_ I pull out my phone from my pocket and dial Asgore's number. *Ring ring... Ring ring... Ring ring...* "Hello Frisk."

"Hi Asgore, listen, I need some help from you and the royal guard."

"What for?"

"I found someone acting suspiciously and I've got him restrained. I'm in the forest, I'll bring him to the royal guard headquarters. Could you and the royal guards gather there?"

"Alright then, I'll have everyone there soon. Be safe Frisk."

"I will. See you later." Ending the call, I keep it in my pocket and turn to the man. Turning him around, I grab him by the hood and begin dragging him through the forest towards the headquarters of the royal guard. After a few minutes minutes of dragging, I finally reach the edge of the forest. Exiting the forest, I notice that there weren't any monsters in the general vicinity. That was good. Dragging him inside, I place him on the floor before closing the door behind me and bringing him to the back. By the time I dragged him all the way to the back, everyone had already come. Asgore, Undyne, Sans and the dog guards. I brought the man into the room and set him down on a chair and used more duct tape to bind him to the chair. Everyone gathers in the room with Asgore entering last, having to bend down slightly to enter through the doorway due to his height. Sans was the first to speak. "So kiddo, this the guy?" Nodding my head, I turn to face Sans. "I found him hiding in the forest."

"Frisk, you'd better go home, Toriel is worried about you."

"Alright Asgore, I'll go, bye you guys." Making my way out, I pull out the envelope and look at the wax seal on the envelop once more and place it back into my pocket and start walking back home.

When I reach home, I'm immediately enveloped in a huge hug, fluffy and furry white arms wrap themselves around me. "M-Mom... too tight..." She lets go and I take a deep breath. "Frisk, why did you run out like that? I was so worried about you when you did that! Don't you know it's dangerous to go off alone to catch that suspicious individual.

"Sorry mom."

"It's fine Frisk, as long as you promise to not pull a stunt like this again."

"I promise mom." I say, hugging her tightly. "Hey mom, I'm feeling a little tired."

"Oh, I see. Well then why don't you take a nap. Lunch will be in an hour, I'll wake you up when it's time."

"Thanks mom." I walk up to my bedroom and lie down on the bed. I take out the envelope, open it and pull out the letter contained within. On the letter was a symbol with a big red heart in the centre of six smaller hearts of the other SOUL colours. Below the symbol, was the sentence 'Long live the seven families'. I bite my lip, hiding the envelope and letter. _'So they really are back...'_

I close my eyes, wishing that this was all a dream, that there was nothing wrong. Finally, sleep claims me.

~~~ Asgore POV

Once I'm sure everyone has gathered, I close the door behind me and lock it before turning back to the other occupants in the room. Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and all the royal guards. "Fellow monsters, I'm sure all of you have heard that Frisk was the one that caught the human. But now, it seems the situation is much more dire than we originally thought. I pull out the man's coat and place it on the table so the symbol on the boat is visible to everyone. I hear a few gasp, some staying silent but are visibly shocked and hear some murmuring. "It seems that they're back..."

"Umm... I'm sorry, but could someone tell me what's going on?" Everyone looks to Papyrus who has his hand raised as he asks his question. "Oh, that's right. Of course you wouldn't know about them, you just joined the royal guard after all. Papyrus, this symbol is the symbol of the sven families. They are seven groups of humans who belong to the family of their corresponding SOUL colour. Purple SOULs in the purple family, Blue SOULs in the blue family and so on. They are the ones who sealed the monsters underground all those years ago using the power of the seven family heads, the leaders of each SOUL colour family. It seems that they're back, and that they're most likely planning something." Finishing my explanation, I turn to rest of the monsters in the room before speaking. "I want all royal guard members to warn other monsters of the seven families, Papyrus and Sans, I want you two to stay close to Frisk, Chara and Asriel as much as possible. Alphys, I want you to set up sensors and cameras all round the monster city as well as around the clock surveillance. I will hold an emergency meeting with the human leaders and request for aid from them. Is everyone clear of your duties?" Everyone confirms that they understand what their jobs are and we disperse, going about our jobs.

~~~ X X X POV  
*Knock knock* "Come in."

"Ma'am, the scout we sent was captured."

"Alright, you may leave." Bowing, the man turns and walks out, closing the door behind him. "Hehehehe... As expected, you caught him. Just you wait, I'm coming..." I say, tracing a finger over a picture of a me standing next to my daugther with a smirk on my face.

* * *

 **Viana D'Ascolli: How old are Chara, Asriel and Frisk?**

 **Ans: They are in highschool, all of them are 16.**

 **For those who read my other fanfic 'Come find me', you know '? ? ? POV' is used for my personal OC. 'X X X POV' is used for other characters.** **Seeya next chapter!**

 **~Until our dreams fade to dust**


	3. Chapter 3

~~~ Asgore POV

"So you're telling me that these are the people that sealed you in the Underground?"

"Yes, they are. I'm sure you can now tell the reason for my sudden call that we have a meeting?"

"I do. Don't worry, I'll send some men to be stationed at the monster settlement. We'll provide as much aid as possible. We'll also send a message to the other monsters around the globe."

"Thanks you, that is all that we could ask for. Good day to you then, Alexander"

"See you soon, Asgore."

Standing up, I make my way out of the office of the president of the human city. We are going to spread the word regarding the seven families and prepare a force to fight back against them, should the situation arise. The Seven families are not a force to be trifled with, rather, they are a force to be reckoned with. They are humans who have passed down the art of controlling magic for generations. We must be wary of them. They would not hesitate to kill a monster, they will show no mercy, so we must be prepared. Entering the car that was waiting for me outside, I was driven back to the monster settlement. When I got back to the monster settlement, I headed straight to the headquarters of the royal guards to inform them of my conversation with the human president.

~~~ Frisk POV

After finally persuading mom to give me permission to leave the house alone, I took a long walk through the forest and found a small clearing that was secluded from any monster or human. Knowing that the seven families were back put my mind into a mode of constant overdrive. I knew what I had to do, I had to get ready. Summoning my Determination, I open my eyes to reveal two golden coloured eyes that soon took on a light shade of red. Focusing, I gather my Determination in my hand and form a weapon with it. Inhaling, I close my eyes and envision someone standing in front of me in a fighting pose, ready to strike at anytime. Exhaling, I open my eyes and fight my imaginary opponent.

After what three hours, I felt that I had trained enough for the day and decided it would be best if I returned home now, before mom gets worried and someone comes looking for me. The last thing I want is someone finding who I really am. If my friends did find out, they'd hate me... They'd despise me... T-they... _'No! These thoughts are destructive. I just need to focus on making sure no one needs to get hurt.'_ I think to myself, shaking negative thoughts out of my head. Wiping away my sweat with the small towel I'd brought with me, I drink some water before beginnning the journey back home.

~~~ Asriel POV  
I'd heard about the situation from mom. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I'm not scared, but rather that I know it's precisely in such dangerous times that we have to be strong. Not just for ourselves, but for others as well. Dad thought me this long ago. He said that in order to protect those I cared for, one day, I too would have to stand strong for myself and those I cared dearly for. That's why I was currently in the backyard, training and practising my magic so if the situation calls for it, I'll be able to do something at least.

~~~ Chara POV

Closing and locking the door to the room, I walk towards my cupboard and reach deep into the back of it. Feeling around, my hand finally found its mark. Pulling it out, I stared at the dangerous weapon known simply by the name the 'Real knife'. It was a weapon that could freeze the slashes I made and launch them at my enemies. It was a dangerous weapon that I thought I would never touch again. However, in order to not lose the family that I've finally gotten, I will fight the so called 'Seven families' and beat them. _'I won't allow a single one of them to lay a hand, or even a finger for that matter, on my family and friends.'_

It's been some time since I last held the 'real knife', so I decided to do some practice swings to get used to the feel of fighting with it again. Luckily for me, I finished my practice swings just as someone knocked on the door to the room. Pocketing the 'real knife', I unlock the door and see Frisk standing there all covered in sweat. "Oh, hey Chara."

"Hey Frisk, where've you been? And why are you so sweaty?" I ask, pointing to the huge sweat mark on their clothes. "Oh, that's cause I was exercising a little. Wanted to, you know, keep in shape."

"I see." I reply, noticing that Frisk seemed to be hiding something. However, I decide to not press the matter any further. Stepping aside, I give Frisk space to enter our room. Walking in, they head over to their cupboard and take out a set of clean clothes and leave the room once more, most likely to take a much needed bath.

~~~ Frisk POV  
I knew that noticed I was hiding something from her, so I felt relieved when she chose to pretend she hadn't noticed anything. Entering the bathroom, I undress myself and look at myself in the mirror. Looking into the mirror, I could see an image of a small child, training her magical and physical prowess with other older people training along side her. Doing all that she could to make her mother proud... Soon, I snapped out of my daze and return my focus on the bath that I was about to take.

~~~ Asriel POV

"Yes! Finally, I've finally learnt to control it better now!" It's been tiring, but it seems that all ny hardwork has finally paid off. "Alright, once more!" Standing back up, I concentrate and summon my 'Chaos Sabers' and swing them around before allowing them to disappear and summoning my 'Chaos Buster' and firing a few practise shots and allowing that to disappear as well and I summon my 'Hyper Goner' and activate it for a quick moment before allowing it to disappear as well. Feeling the fatigue catching up to me, I lay down in the patch of grass of our backyard and take a breather.

~~~ Frisk POV  
Sitting in the bathtub, I look up at the ceiling and reach my right hand up towards the ceiling. Summoning my Determination in my right hand, my eyes glow a slight red shade as I create a small 'Time Bubble' that was just big enough for the entire bathtub to fit in it. Grabbing a handful of water, the water didn't flow through my fingers, it didn't move, it didn't even ripple at all. Deactivating the 'Time Bubble', time continued to move normally and the water flowed through my fingers and into the bathtub. _'I'm ready for you. I'll settle this... Once and for all...'_

~~~ X X X POV

"Ma'am, the other families are here. They're ready to begin the, now all that's left is you."

"Good, tell them that I'll be there momentarily."

"As you wish." Bowing, the man wearing a cloak with a hood pays his respects to his leader before standing straight up and leaving the room to carry out his orders.

"Don't worry my dear, mommy's gonna come over real soon. Then we can have fun for as long as we want." The woman says, sliding her hand over a lone photo frame that stood on the table. Contained within the photo frame was a picture of a girl wearing a blue and purple striped sweater and short blue pants with golden eyes sitting atop the woman's shoulders. "Wait a little longer my dear Frisk. Soon, we'll have time to ourselves, just you and I. Oh, I can't wait to play with you again my sweet, beloved daughter."

* * *

 **QnA**

 **Cooperjordan: If the unknown woman is the head if the red family and she was looking at a picture of her daughter does that mean that frisk is a girl? If so is chara a girl also or are they male like azzy?**  
 **Ans: Yep. Excellent deduction! Frisk is the daughter. I forgot to write in the description/summary for this fanfic that Frisk and Chara were both female. Lemme go remedy that right away!**

 **Bob: I thought you said you would update this on Thursdays?**  
 **Ans: Yes, I did. However, I came down with a fever of 38.2 degree celsius(100.76 fahrenheit) recently which prevented me from writing a new chapter. So here I am writing one now. It's literally 3.50am right now when I'm writing this chapter.**

 **Well then, see ya next chapter!**

 _ **~Until our dreams fade to dust**_


	4. Apologies

Hello there, sorry to disappoint you guys but this isn't a new chapter. For those that want an explanation for my absence, continue reading. For those who just want to skip to when I tell you when I will continue posting chapters, skip to the paragraph that says [Skip until here].

I know what you're probably going to say. Silver, where the f**k have you been!? What the f**k have you been doing? Do you know how long you haven't posted a chapter for!?

For that, I'm sorry. Frankly, I know that all of you guys are still waiting for the new chapters to come out, but right now I want to explain why I have been missing for these few months. Don't worry, I'll keep this short.

Essentially, I just didn't felt like doing anything. It's not as if I felt lazy or anything like that, but rather, that I just couldn't feel anything. You see, I'm special in the fact that I sometimes disassociate myself from the rest of the world. Meaning, even if something tragic happened around me, I might not feel sad or devastated. Instead, all I'd feel would be something akin to emptiness. It's this disassociated personality of mine that made me not write anything for these past few months. I would keep telling myself that I had a story to get back to, that I had promises to keep, but each time I just felt . . . empty. No matter how many times I repeated to myself to come back to continue with the stories, I felt nothing. I just let life drag me along, mindlessly following in this turmoil of life. Until I eventually graduated, enrolled into my new school and started my new school life that I gave myself the strongest metaphorical slap to the face I could muster.

Right now, even if I'm still disassociating myself from my surroundings, I would still have to get up and start doing something about it, instead of letting myself be dragged around forever. So, I made up my mind and forced myself to sit down, think hard about what I've been doing and what I should be doing now.

[Skip until here]  
I'll read through all your comments, whether they are good or bad, encouraging or not, I will read them fully and accept them whole-heartedly. I'll continue with the 4 stories that I started. 'Come find me' , 'Three's a crowd' , 'Our little garden' and 'My shining star' . I won't update them today, but I promise to start by next week, Friday, 25 August. I'll continue with the schedule I wrote on my profile page.

Thank you for you time and all the patience you showed in waiting for the next chapter of my stories to come out and I look forward to my next message to you all.

Sincerely, Silverblaze2104

 _ **~Until our dreams fade to dust**_


	5. Schedule change

**Hello again, Silverblaze2104 here.**

 **So as I told you guys, I've read through all the reviews and decided that first of all, I have to change the schedule. Reason being, some are saying that the chapters could be better and after reading through them, I agree. But if I stick to the old schedule of 4 chapters a week, it just won't work out. So I'm sorry for any inconvenience I've caused.**

 **So with that in mind, I've changed my posting schedule for the 4 stories. I will post 2 chapter per week and will alternate which chapters are posted each week. So basically, I will post a chapter for 'Come find me' and 'My shining star' on week 1 and 3 of the month while 'Our little garden' and 'Three's a crowd' will be posted on week 2 and 4 of the month.**

 **This is too make sure that I can give you guys better quality content and note half-baked chapters that have the potential to be so much more. Thank you all for reading and I hope to see you next chapter.**

 ** _~Until our dreams fade to dust_**


	6. Chapter 5

~ ~ ~ Frisk POV

*huff huff huff* I'd been trekking through the forest for over 5 hours straight with no breaks what so ever, my breath was ragged and my legs were screaming at me to take a break but still I pushed on. I couldn't stop, I _must not_ stop. I had to keep going, for the sake of everyone. As I continued my walk, I was slowly met with the familiar scenery of my childhood home. The place where I was born and raised. The place where . . . The place where _she_ was, where _she_ took care of me, where _she_ taught me everything I knew. The place . . . where _she_ taught me . . . to _KILL_.

Walking up to a rock face that was well hidden from plain sight, I gather a small tiny amount of my Determination into my hand and placed it on the rock face. Next, I ran my hand across the rock face in a specific pattern which formed a symbol before slowly removing my hand. For a moment, nothing happened, but the next, a part of the rock face began to shift to reveal a secret passageway. As I walked into the passageway, the rock face behind me began to shift once more. Only this time, it was to close the single entrance to the passageway. _'No turning back now.'_ I thought to myself as I continued walking. Despite the passageway being empty, it was just barely wide enough to fit 4 grown man standing shoulder to shoulder and was just tall enough to fit a single deck bus. Every sound I made bounced of the walls. I could hear every step I took, every breath I breathed.

Soon, I had reached the end of the passageway. Looking down from where I stood, what greeted me on next was the sight of a small town, hidden deep within the forest. To the left were buildings meant for the residents to live in. The building had multiple different blocks, each sporting their own individual color. Each colored block represented the SOUL color of the people living in them. This was used as a form of segregation as well as to minimise the conflict between the residents.

To my right, stood a massive 3 storey tall building that was built to train people like me. Even from where I stood, I could see people diligently training their magic in an attempt to hone their craft. Some can be seen diligently practicing their swordsmanship while another group was sitting down in a circle, meditating.

Lastly, standing behind the other 2 building, a single tall building of 4 storeys stood, looming over the other two buildings. This building in particular was special as it served as the place the highest ranking people of the 7 families would gather and also served as the headquarters of the 7 families. I could feel how ominous of a feeling it was giving off even without being close to it.

Turning to my left, I squatted down and ran my hand across the wall before finding hidden switch. Pushing it caused a hidden entrance to reveal itself. This was different from the passageway I used to get there as the passageway was for all 7 families to use. This one however, was a passageway that only the highest ranking individuals were given the privilege to know and use and was wide enough to fit only 1 person. Currently, there are only 2 people who would have knowledge of this passageway's existence. 1 of the 2 was me. The other . . . was _her._

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself before making my way through the tunnel as the door closed. I knew from experience that it would easily take more than half an hour to reach the end of the tunnel. After all, this tunnel was built to travel behind the training building and leads straight to the a secret hatch hidden on one of the lowest level of the headquarters.

With each step, I could feel myself tense up more and more. Frankly, I knew that it would most likely end up with the both of us duking it out against one another. Of course, a part of me was definitely feeling afraid. It was _her_ I would be fighting. _She_ taught me how to fight and knows how I fight. But at the same time, I too know how _she_ fights and how to counter _her_ tricks. Still, I know that she has most likely thought of new tricks and most likely wants to use them on me. But at the same time, I've done my fair share of training. The last time I fought against _her,_ I lost, but this time. . . I _WILL WIN._ I had people dear to me that I needed to protect. They've already gone through enough pain and suffering, they shouldn't have to face such pain ever again. Walking up to the end of the tunnel, I pushed a button on the side of the wall which triggered the door in front of me to open. Once the door was opened, I walked out the tunnel and entered an empty room that had grey walls, no windows and a single door that lead to the lift lobby. Stopping in front of the door, I took a deep breath before opening the door and sneakily got into the lift and pressed the button that would take me to storey 4. That's where _she_ will be, no doubt about it. Hearing the familiar *ding* sound of the lift door opening, I walked out the door and came to face a long hallway that lead to a single wood door with a rectangular gold plate with a name on it. This room was reserved for only the highest in command of the 7 families and the one giving the order to attack the monsters. Slowly, I took one step at a time and made my way closer and closer to the door until I was right in front of it. Taking one last look at the name on the name plate, I reach for the doorknob and twist it. As I opened it, I was greeted with the sight of _her_ back as she was peering out through her window and looking down at everyone else going about their business.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? When was the last time we were together like this? 4 years? 5? Well, I guess it doesn't matter does it?"

"Skip the bullshit. You know why I'm here."

"Oh my, I wonder what you could mean my dear? Haven't you come back to apologise for your mistake and ask for my forgiveness? If you do so now, I can still find it in myself to look past all our past differences. Remember all the fun and happy times we had together? I'd even give you back everything you'd lost when you left me. You home, your name, your rank. So . . . what'd you say?"

"You know, I'm kind of thankful that you're like this. Then I won't feel as bad when I make _you_ the one apologising and asking for _my_ forgiveness."

"So that's your answer. It was expected really, I don't know why but a part of me still wanted to give you this chance to become my daughter once again. I wished we were able to return that happier time when you were younger. But I guess in a way, this is another form of love."

"Save me from the humor. Let's just get started already." I say as I materialise a red, single edged sword in my hand and get into an attack stance with my blade pointed at _her . . ._ at _mom._


End file.
